Ryuu Gami
'Approval:' 10/13/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Ryuu is a psychopath with a split personality. He prefers to spend his time alone with his puppets - who he calls his 'family' - the only thing he shows compassion for. His 'Cloaked Ryuu' personality wears a black cloak over his garments, with black hair covering the left side of his face. His hood covers his red hair. He is more asocial, and believes he is superior to those around him. He has an uncaring attitude towards things, but will become enraged if offended, or if his 'family' are harmed. 'Cloaked Ryuu' is likely to emerge when he is feeling negative feelings, such as sadness. His 'True Ryuu' personality is much more cheerful, but is still uncaring on the inside. He becomes invigorated at the sight of and during combat - the gorier, the better. 'True Ryuu' discards his black cloak, revealing his red shirt and yellow pants; the fringe of black becomes lost in his red hair. He is likely to appear when Ryuu is feeling positive emotions, such as excitement. 'Themes' Cloaked Ryuu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiZJUGznClE ' '''True Ryuu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO17_JaH7Pw ' 'Cloaked Ryuu's Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6me8wZ0whg ' 'True Ryuu's Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-laiCZ2fr14 ' '''Stats (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Dark Release ' '''Genin 2: Puppet Master ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal - The user is able to absorb chakra using the upper diamond on the seal on their hand, consisting of two interlocking diamonds. This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be abosorbed through the seal. Success depends on having sufficient reaction speed. Only 1 jutsu can be stored at a time. cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC. User must specify how much CP they are trying to absorb. # Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Daisuke '''- Strength:8 Speed:8 Endurance:8 Equipment: Kunai Blade Augments: Spring Launcher in chest Picture: http://img09.deviantart.net/cd02/i/2012/215/0/c/naruto_oc__rubys_puppet_by_zoy1aka1aono-d59pjhu.png '''Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll - stores Daisuke *(3) Kunai Blade Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 3000 * Ryo left: 3000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 6' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0 Relationships Mori Saisei: He's nice. Naive though. I'd like to meet his 'mistress', Arduinna, sometime. Jeanne Gami: Irritating. Sankuro Chikamatsu: A fellow puppeteer, I look up to him a lot. What's-his-face (Tiburan Momochi): I'm not sure. He's just a person, I guess. Kentaro Uchiha: He seems nice enough. 'History and Story' Ryuu was born in Kirigakure, but was abandoned at the age of 12. He wasn't saddened by this, he simply accepted it and moved on. Fending for himself, he aspired to become a shinobi. During this period of time, he developed his 'Cloaked Ryuu' personality. 3 years later, he was accepted into the Academy. A year later, he managed to become a Genin. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure